Edward and Bella's Honeymoon
by Twi-chick34
Summary: This is how I saw their honeymoon night.


**Edward & Bella's Honeymoon:**

It was the last hour of our reception, and we were having conversations with our family before we got onto our plane to head to our _secret _Honeymoon spot. I was so estatic about this. I mean who wouldn't be if they got to spend the rest of their lives with there love. I was just finished talking to the Denali clan, and immediatly Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela came over.

"Hey!" Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jess said. Angela, Mike, and Eric hugged me and Mike nodded to Edward.

"So Bella I hope you'll be happy." Angela said. I smiled, and Edward had a hysterical expression on his face. Mike walked up to me.

"So... 18 and married." He said. Edward grinned at him. "Well I am so happy for you." Eric took his turn, and looked extremely giddy.

"Hey Bella. I am so happy for you. I hope your happy. I think you look really pretty." He said. Edward face expression turned even more hysterical.

"Thanks Eric. I am glad you all could come."

"Well we have to head back to campus, so we will call you alright." Angela said. I smiled and nodded. I hugged Angela. Mike and Jess went to go dance on the dance floor.

"Edward." I called looking up at him. He looked down at me with a smile, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "ED-WARD!" I called again impatiently.

He chuckled. "Yes?" He asked looking at me.

"Why did you look like you were gonna burst out into laughter when Mike, and Eric were talking to me?" I asked.

"Well... Mike was think perverted thoughts about me and you at our honeymoon.' He laughed again. 'And Eric was thinking _Thank you Edward for taking Bella away so I could have Angela." _I laughed, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me. As we were kissing we heard Emmet howling in the background.

"GO BELLA AND EDWARD!" Everyone laughed and we just slow danced. Eventually my father asked if he could have a dance with me. Edward let me go to go talk to his brothers. I danced there with my father for four minutes before he started asking questions.

"So bella are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course. I love him so much, but I will always love you dad." After we danced Edward was immediatly at my side again, and now it was time to leave for our honeymoon. I walked over to hug Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme good-bye, and Alice, and Emmet had something to say except Emmet talked to Edward not me until after he was done talking to Edward.

"Bella you look so beautiful go have some fun. Wait! Oh never mind you know what I mean." Alice said excitedly. Emmet came around the corner with Edward after their conversation, and he picked me up and twirled me.

"GO HAVE FUN!" Emmet howled. I rolled my eyes, and we got into our car to leave. We went through Houston, Texas, and went through Rio. I got so frustrated and I just wanted to go and have my romantic honeymoon with Edward. I mean my desire for him was overloading me now.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How much longer?" I asked playfully impatient.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"You will see the longer we wait the better it will be for me and you." Edward said. I nodded my head and kissed the back of his hand. Eventually after a miserable nine hours on the plane to Rio, we came to a dock, and there lyed a boat. Not luxurious, but still romantic. Edward flew in with grace as I embarrassingly tripped over the seat on my way onto the boat. Edward caught me before I fell face first onto the floor of the boat. I giggled as he set me down carefully onto the seat next to his.

"This is so romantic Edward." I said. Then we pulled up to another dock, and he swept me off of my feet. "Oh!" I gasped as his vampire speed had caught me off guard.

"What is it, love?" I thought about it. Well. We had been going at a human speed for a while now.

"I am just used to human speed now. From the long damn plane ride." Edward smirked. He swept me off of my feet and carried me into a brightly lit house. "Wow. It's so beautiful. Where are we?"

"We are at Isle Esme. Esme let us borrow the island for our honeymoon." He said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck, and hopped up, so I could wrap my legs around him. He leaned back against the wall so he could balance himself. "You must tell me if I hurt you. You promise?"

"I raise one hand, and placed it on my heart. "I pledge to tell Edward the truth and only the truth." He smirked. His lips pressed lightly against mine. His arms raced across my back, and he ripped my dress right off leaving me exposed in my bra and underwear. I began unbuttoning his shirt, and of course since I am not a vampire I can't just rip off his clothing, so I would pretend to have issues with his clothing then he would gloriously rip it off himself. _Genieus. _But no, of course he would let me work through the buttons on his shirt. Then he held one arm underneath me, and one behind my back, and he ran at full speed towards the water than jumped in. The water wasn't cold at all. I was warm, and had a very slight cool feel.

"Bella. I hope tonight can be magical for you." He breathed inbetween each kiss. I moved my face to his neck, and I nibbled his marble skin. And oddly enough I made him moan. I smiled, and I started to suck on his skin to. He was moaning. The sound sent a warm, loved chill down my spine and I had to time to react because his lips ferociously crashed against mine, as rough he could with out risking my life.

"Edward." I exclaimed. He moved his lips from mine, and moved his mouth to my throat kissing it gingerly and using his tongue, causing unusual, but loved sensations.

"Yes?" He breathed excitedly.

"I am ready." His eyes shot up to mine. He looked confused.

"For what, love?"

"Change me now." I said. I heard a growl erupt from his abdomen and I just stared at him with shock. Immediatly he pushed my mouth away from his lips. I started to sink into the water, hypeathetically.. I couldn't breathe. And immediatly Edward came for the rescue by speaking to me in a velvet soft voice. "WHAT WAS THAT GROWL FOR?" I asked.

"I will not change you. Not tonight. I will change you tomorrow. And I am sorry for growling you away like that."

"It's alright. Now I can wait 'til tomorrow, but now..." Edward's lips going up into the crooked smile is what made me smile, and I slid my hands into his hair and brought him closer to me. "Where were we?" I said teasingly, and he swept me off of my feet, into his arms, and ran us into the room. The heat of the island and wind speed drying us off. Edward flung us onto the bed ripping off his pants, so now all he was wearing was his blue boxer shorts. Edward looked down at me and said, "Wow. You are so beautiful Bella." I was indeed surprised by his sudden passion. I giggled and he groaned.

"What?"

"Your giggling.. is one of the most peaceful sounds in my world." I but giggled again, and I couldn't help but notice he was becoming hard, but I didn't want to say anything. I tried to ignore it by pulling his face to mine. As I kissed him, his lips parting above mine was wanting me to force my tongue into his mouth. I began to trace my tongue around his lips, and making me seem to beg for entrance, but he refused to allow my tongue to enter his mouth. I looked at him, bewildered.

"My teeth are to sharp for your tongue love. Let me instead." I blushed slightly and began to kiss him again, parting my lips, allowing his to enter my mouth. His cool tongue had an amazing taste. I couldn't help myself when I could smell his overpowering, lovely scent came into contact with me. His tongue tasted like he smelled. Even though I had never tasted the sun his scent and taste reminded me of a mixture of the sun's rays, and honeysuckle. As I fell in love with the taste, Our tongues connected like magnets, dancing the Salsa. This night was completely amazing. I never wanted it to end, I couldn't help but notice Edward's eyes.. traveling up and down my body and I noticed him restrain himself.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him.

"I am still afraid. I don't want to hurt you." I sat up and wrapped my right arm around his neck.

"Edward, love.. don't worry. I will be alright. Look if this helps I will tell you if I hurt. Ok, so then we can both stop." His eyes glistened, partly of happiness, and partly of fear.

"You promise Bella?"

"Yes, I will promise everything to you." And finally the best night of all our nights together and the feelings, the sensations overflooded me.

"Oh God Edward. I love you!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, and kissed me again taking his kisses down to my cheekbone, cheekbone to my collarbone. The sensations were amazing. He lifted me up, and his hand clutched to my side very gently as I kissed the tip of his shoulder. I slowly found my way to his mouth again, and we kissed. His cold hand touched the side of my face and his cold tongue touched my warm, sea soaked neck when he kissed my skin. He rose back up, and his mouth went to the side of my neck sensually kissing, and licking my skin. He instructed me not to move, so I listened. As soon as he moved his mouth he moved to my side, and kissed my cheek adjusting himself on his elbow.

"I love you, Bella." He said with passion. I smiled and cuddled up against him waiting for night to take me into another nightmare, as my darling husband will be watching me.

**Now this is how I see there first honeymoon night. I hope you enjoyed it. Again this is my first Fanfic of this kind. I didn't want it to be really graphic. I do not own Twilight and nothing Twilight related. All rights go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**


End file.
